1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic injection mould, and more particularly to a mould apparatus with replaceable mould plates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plastic injection molding is a forming method suitable for mass production with stable quality, so that the plastic injection molding is widely applied in various fields. To manufacture a product, an exclusive mould should be designed in advance, and in order to be assembled on an injection molding machine, the mould generally consists of a mould base and a mould plate so that the mould plate can be disposed on the mould base while the mould base is disposed on the machine. Moreover, since the mould plate and the mould base are exclusively configured for corresponding products, they must be replaced together when necessary. For example, when new products are to be manufactured, a new mould must be designed and manufactured, thus increasing the manufacturing cost. In addition, if the mould has a large volume, the replacement of the mould is quite inconvenient due to the use of large-scale machines such as crane.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.